


Chapter 1: Fairylights Pt. 2

by rwrbfanfic



Series: King: A RWRB Fanfic [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwrbfanfic/pseuds/rwrbfanfic
Summary: Henry and Alex begin their trip to Brazil!Part 2 of Chapter 1 in KINGFollow @rwrbfanfic on Instagram for updates!
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: King: A RWRB Fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chapter 1: Fairylights Pt. 2

The elevator hums as Alex and Henry make their way down to the apartment lobby. They live in the penthouse because it is the only apartment they liked that also had a private elevator, for security purposes. Alex actually liked an apartment in Manhattan, but Shaan and his security team said the apartment had to have a private elevator that no one else could access. It made sense to Henry, but Alex fought for that Manhattan apartment. Eventually, Amy also said it would be better for them to get an apartment with a private elevator and he trusted Amy’s judgement.

“Are you still upset about this trip, Alex?” Henry asks, looking at him with sorry eyes.

He doesn't know the answer yet, so he makes a list. He starts off by listing the pros of taking a trip: they need a break from the chaos of the city and Henry planned this trip for Valentine’s, which is incredibly sweet and romantic. Then, he puts the negatives of a spontaneous trip to a different country in another bucket: there will be security around them at all times, emergencies could pop up while they're away, and he’s going to miss Freddie and David.

For Alex, the items in a list are more about quality than quantity. In this case, he knows the pros outweigh the cons.

“Just a little,” Alex says, “why didn't you ask me beforehand?”

Henry started playing with the zipper on his suitcase just as the elevator dinged, letting them know they made it to the lobby.

“Because I knew you would not want to come so I had to spring it on you,” he says hurriedly, blood rushing to his dimpled cheeks.

Alex responds, “You're damn right I would’ve fought you on this, but that doesn't mean you go and spring a spontaneous trip on me. How long have you been planning this? Be honest-”

“Good morning, Your Royal Highness,” Shaan says as soon as the doors of the elevator open, “good morning, Mr. Claremont Diaz.”

“Talk later?” Alex whispers to Henry, then returns to the matter at hand, “Shaan, I told you to call me Alex”

“Right. Apologies, Mr. Clar- Alex,” Shaan says, quickly correcting himself.

Alex laughs because this has happened on more than one occasion. He gets why Shaan has to use Henry’s HRH title but Alex is not a royal so he doesn't want anyone to treat him as one.

“Good morning,” Henry says, “how is Zahra?”

“Well, this trip certainly is not helping her feel any better. She said that she called Alex 20 times last night but no answer,” Shaan says, turning to Alex.

Henry looks at Alex and unhelpfully adds, “If she was mad about the trip before, she's proper ballistic now that you’ve ignored her calls.”

“It was your fucking idea. If I’m going down, you're going down with me,” Alex retorts.

This promptly shuts Henry up and has him looking down again.

He thinks back to yesterday and the chaos it was after Henry told him that they were going to Brazil. Alex remembers cleaning up the dishes after breakfast, hanging out on the couch with Freddie while Henry was at work.

“I was busy all day,” Alex finally says to Shaan.

Shaan’s face calls out on his bullshit, “Well, Alex, you should expect a call from a very angry pregnant lady fairly soon.”

Harvard Law accepted him for this semester but after the chaos that was the last year, he wanted to wait until the fall before going back to grind that is school. As soon as they moved to Brooklyn, Henry started working to expand Okonjo Foundation Youth Shelters further by opening shelters all over the North East. This leaves Alex home all day. Don't get it wrong. He can handle himself perfectly fine but he just expected things to be different when they moved in together. But ‘the hustle’ as Pez would say, continues. Passion, ambition, and determination are all qualities that Alex is familiar with, but he has never met someone who had all three at the levels he had them in. Henry could possibly have even more ambition than him. Taking a break from the chaos of life is new to Alex. When Henry said “we need to get out of the city”, he really meant that he needed to get out of the city.

Traveling together is not something they do very often. Secret Service and Royal Protection created a plan so that Henry’s life is not compromised when he’s in New York. What they really mean, is that Alex poses a threat to Henry’s life when they travel. He gets _why_ he poses a threat to Henry’s life, there's crazy people who hate that his mom is president that they would do anything to hurt her, but that doesn't mean he likes traveling in separate cars and two motorcades.

Amy is in front of a black SUV when they make it out front. There are a couple hundred people waiting outside the lobby as well. Alex shifts his weight towards Henry because he knows how nervous he can get with all the attention. He’s been expected to take the bullshit of the press and people shouting his name. He has become accustomed to putting on a fake face that he only lets so many people see. Alex is so thankful that he is one of the people that get to see Henry for who he truly is.

“Morning Amy, sleep well?” Alex asks.

“Slept as well as someone who had to coordinate with the Royal Protection Agency to get security ready for your trip to Brazil all night.”

“I am knackered as well Amy, Zahra was yelling ‘bout His Royal Highness and Alex all night” Shaan adds.

Shaan and Amy greet each other and Shaan takes Henry to his own black SUV which is parked right next to Alex’s. His motorcade is absolutely huge. Usually, presidential children get _maybe_ one car but President Claremont went to congress and asked that they could give funding for Alex to have a full presidential motorcade before he moved to New York. She was just worried about his safety. His mom was so worried that she promoted Amy to being his fulltime secret service lead.

~~~~~

Being in a presidential motorcade is an experience like no other. Alex understands that it's for his safety, but it is still over the top. The car that he’s in is bomb proof with 5 inch thick glass and his blood type is in the car. Before Alex even got into the car, vehicles went out and cleared the way for Alex and the rest of the motorcade. There’s a 50 mile no fly radius around the motorcade for unauthorized aircraft. Plus, there's another car that is identical to the one Alex is in that is used as a decoy. When the motorcade is driving past, it's like the whole world stops for you.

Alex hates it. He had a much smaller motorcade that he disliked because it would draw too much attention while he was going anywhere, but the presidential motorcade is on a whole different level. He does whatever he wants but he also cares about others opinions. He would probably shout curse words at a motorcade if he was on the other side.

The first time he was in a motorcade was when President Obama came to Huston to talk to his mom about possibly getting in the race. Obama’s team arranged for him and June to go hang out with First Lady Michelle Obama and the president’s kids, Sasha and Malia. They went to a park and to a local barbeque place while the president tried to convince his mom to run in the upcoming election so that she could help to preserve his legacy.

When he got home, he asked his mom what Obama said:

“He just asked if I had any interest in running-”

Alex cut her off, “What did you tell him?”

“I told him that I’ve been thinking about it and I think I’m gonna go for it,” she said, grinning.

That’s how he found out his mom was going to not only run for president, but that his one motorcade adventure with the Obama’s might not be his last.

Amy sits next to him in the back seat and briefs him on all the places that he's allowed, and not allowed to go in while on Royalty One. She said something about trying to figure out the rules of Royalty One but Alex zoned out. He was looking outside at the crowds that had gathered on the route of the motorcade. He can imagine how loud the police sirens around him must be but he can’t hear it through the tightly sealed doors. Then, in an instant, everything stops. The SUV that he’s in, nicknamed ‘The Beast’, stopped in the middle of the road.

Alex turns to Amy, “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure- radios are down,” she says, cool as a cucumber.

Amy is trained for situations like this where she has to stay calm to not freak out the person she is meant to be protecting. After a few minutes, the motorcade begins to move again. Amy tried to ask the driver what had happened but all he said was that he had been instructed to pause. The hold up was probably not even a minute long but Alex can imagine how frantic Amy probably was not knowing what was happening. He returns to looking outside the window.

~~~~~

They make it to JFK Airport just before noon and Alex has to wait in the car until Henry makes it to JFK because of protocol. It’s fucking stupid. They have to step out of their cars at the same time and if they're even a few seconds behind one another, Shaan has a 10 minute talk on the importance of presentation with them. When they were flying from D.C. to New York from the inauguration, Alex had the not so smart idea of getting out of the car a full 5 minutes before Henry arrived and Shaan was so pissed off he didn't speak to Alex for a week. Shaan comes off as relaxed but he’s super uptight when it comes to protocol. “This is fucking stupid,” Alex says to no one in particular. Amy looks up for a second to let him know that she agrees but doesn't say anything.

Alex can hear Henry’s car pulling up right next to The Beast and he knows it's almost show time. It’s still crazy to him that there is such fanfare when Henry goes on an airplane. There are reporters, mostly U.K. press but also the 4 major networks on American TV. Fox News only covers their travels to falsely accuse them of using taxpayer dollars for trips. The only thing taxes pay for, is his security.

Since coming out in such a public way, the Queen has stopped signing Henry’s checks as a working royal, so he has to use the money his father left him for most travel. Official travel is still covered by the British taxpayers, but getting his pay cut has had its impacts on their finances. Alex has begun to be extra nice to Catherine and Philip in case the queen was to drop dead. His dad and Luna taught him everything he knows about cozying up to people to get what you want and he got training trying to keep the democratic caucus together when they had a 50/50 senate in the first 2 years of his mother’s first term.

The door of the Beast opens and he starts adjusting his shirt to make sure there are no wrinkles for the camera’s to catch. To his surprise, Henry is standing in front of him as radiant as the sun beaming down. Henry had 2 smiles, his camera smile and his genuine smile. Right now, Henry is flashing his true smile at Alex.

“What are you doing?” Alex says, looking around past Henry half expecting to see Shaan frantically looking through his binders.

Henry leans in to give Alex a kiss, “I forgot to give you a kiss before we left.”

“So you break protocol to give me a kiss?”

“Precisely,” Henry says with pride, “Shaan’s going to tell me off, but I’m chuffed with myself.”

Now, Alex is the one leaning in for the kiss, “Look at you being all rebellious.”

“Right then, shall we?” Henry says offering Alex his hand.

Alex willfully takes Henry’s hand and steps out to face the wolves with Henry by his side. As expected, reporters are lined up and are already snapping pictures ready to be printed on the front page of _The Sun_ and plastered across screens around the world. As they make their way past the reporters and start walking up the grand steps, they hear them shouting comments and questions.

“Alex! Love your shirt!” one reporter in a red top hat shouts.

“Prince Henry! You’re looking dashing!” a woman with strawberry blonde hair shouts.

“What is your mum doing about North Korea, Alex?”

They finally make it up to the top of the stairs and they turn to wave. It’s a part of their flying routine. “Fox is gonna have a fun time with this,” Alex thinks while waving. They turn to board the plane but not before a reporter shouts “when’s the wedding?” Alex notices that Henry’s face is flushed.

~~~~~

Henry’s still holding Alex’s hands and taking him to chat with the plane crew like he’s a dog on a leash. If it were anyone else doing it, he would’ve broken free but there’s something about Henry interacting with anyone that makes Alex’s stomach do cartwheels. Henry is so compassionate and he genuinely listens to people and their stories. Alex is in awe every time they’re meeting people.

“Let’s go to the room and chat,” Henry says.

Shaan has magically appeared in front of them now, “Your Royal Highness, I do not mean to intrude, but breaking protocol is str-”

“-strictly forbidden, yes, yes”

Shaan sighs and clears the aisle for them to walk towards the back of the plane where Henry’s private quarters are.

Henry opens the door to the 500 square foot room that is bigger than their room in their apartment.

“Spontaneous trip was a terrible idea,” Alex starts.

“The trip hasn’t even started,” Henry says walking towards the bed where Alex has plopped himself on.

“I-I know,” Alex says, stuttering, “I just mean you could've told me.”

“Alex- are you so far up your arse that you think this trip is ‘spontaneous’? I’ve been planning it for a while now.” Henry is now blushing.

“What the hell is going on?” Alex says in one breath.

“You’ll see, just trust me”

Henry crawls across the bed until he’s on top of Alex.

“You’re unbelievable,” Alex says.

“You love me.”

“Not for much longer.”

Henry leans down and kisses alex. They make out for a few more seconds then Henry rises up off the bed. “Where the hell are you going?” Alex asks.

“No where,” Henry says, “you’ve been a bloody prick to me all day so that's all you get.”

Alex is in a state of arousal and anger which is why he wraps his arms around Henry’s waist and pulls him back on the bed. This time, Alex is on top.

“You're not getting away that easy,” Alex says, pinning Henry's hands on top of his head. Alex then leans in for a kiss and lets go of Henry’s hands. Big mistake. Henry grabs Alex’s hips and throws him onto the other side of the bed and gets on top. It's always been like this with them, playful teasing that quickly escalated.

“You're mental,” Henry says breathlessly.

“Are you really gonna to argue with me right now?” Alex asks. “Take off your clothes, Windsor.”

Henry gladly obeys but he’s not moving fast enough for Alex. He pulls off Henry’s pants to reveal that he’s wearing the low rise pride trunks that Alex got him last year, they’re black with the waistband being the colors of the pride flag.

“You’re so fucking gay,” Alex says, laughing.

Within a second, the door clicks open and they both turn in horror to see who has walked in on them. “I SHOULD’VE KNOCKED,” Shaan says, almost yelling.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my fucking god,” Henry says, trying to grab his clothes up off of the floor before falling.

“Henry, are you okay?” Alex says, leaning over to see Henry on the floor in defeat.

“My job is to make sure His Royal Highness is okay, but I don’t want to be in here longer than I have to be so I’ll make it quick,” Shaan says, pointedly looking away, “Zahra is on the line. And take off is in 2 minutes so be sure to be in your seats.”

“Okay- thanks Shaan,” Alex says.

“Sh-Shaan, please knock next time,” Henry shouts from the floor.

“I-I’ll just leave my phone here then,” Shaan says before turning and leaving the room and purposely locking the door. Alex bursts out laughing like it's the funniest thing that’s ever happened to him.

“You’re a bugger,” Henry says, picking himself up off the ground.

“I’m sorry,” Alex lies, “but this is so fucking funny and I promise you’re

going to laugh about it later, haha.”

Alex walks over to the couch where Shaan has put his phone and puts the phone on speaker so Henry can hear.

“Hello?”

“Do you… understand- HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES I’VE HAD TO CALL YOU?” Zahra yells.

“I’m sor-” Alex tries.

“Shut up. No. You don't get to apologize. Turn on FaceTime so you can see how pissed I am.”

Alex isn't going to push her right now, so he taps the screen to start a facetime. Zahra picks up instantly and he sees that she's wearing pearls and a red dress. He recognizes the painting of Alexander Hamilton behind her. She’s in the red room where Henry and him made out during the state dinner 2 years ago.

“Wait,” Alex cocks his head to the side, “you're in the red room. What’s happening at the White House?”

“Prime Minister-” She pauses, “I forgot their name. Pregnancy is going to cost me my job. Some prime minister is in town and wanted lunch with the president on short notice so I had to plan this whole thing last night”

“So then why are you pissed off at me?”

“Because you’re on a flight to Brazil,” she retorts.

Alex looks over at Henry and sees him mouthing “please don’t”.

“It was actually Henry’s idea- ‘a romantic getaway’ is what he called it,” Alex says with an evil smirk.

“Give Henry the phone, please,” Zahra says calmly. Alex has nicknamed this tone she has as ‘Calm Before the Storm’.

“Ello?” Henry says terrified.

“Mister your royalty highness,” Zahra says, purposely messing up his title, “can you please explain to me… HOW YOU CAN PLAN A FUCKING TRIP WITHOUT CONSOLTING ME?”

Henry gains a small amount of courage and croaks out, “cause Alex and I needed a getaway.”

“You live in New York fucking city and you need a getaway? Sleep with one eye open, Henry.”

“Is that a threat Zahra? Y’know that’s breaking royal protocol.”

“My husband makes the protocol. Give the phone back to the dumbass.”

“‘The dumbass’, that's a new one” Alex says, once Henry gives the phone back.

“Next time I see you- I’m chopping off your dick,” Zahra says.

“Love you too, Z,” Alex says, knowing she hates that nickname.

“Don’t call me that or I’m going to neuter you too.” Zahra says, hanging up the phone.

The pilot comes on the intercoms to let everyone know that takeoff is in a minute and that they should be in their seats with seatbelts on. Alex makes his way out of the private quarters with Henry staggering behind. “We’re never doing that again,” Henry says.

“It was your idea.” Alex says as the plane takes off.

**Credits (Instagram handles):**

**Writer: @bookswith_babs**

**Collaborator: @selvacevo**

**Editor: @crazy_ssinger701**

CHAPTER 1 IS NOT COMPLETE! PART 3 IS RELEASING 3.19.21- FOLLOW @rwrbfanic ON INSTAGRAM FOR UPDATES.


End file.
